


Aftermath

by ChaoticBlades



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Asexual!Guillo, Multi, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBlades/pseuds/ChaoticBlades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milly and Sagi give Guillo a new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VSSAKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/gifts).



If one were to ask the three of them later how it had happened, Milly would bluster about the favor she’d done all of them by coming up with it, Guillo would dryly comment upon how he’d seen it coming long before she did, and only Sagi would reply honestly, shrugging his befuddlement. There was a fourth party who might have been able to give a better answer if he were so inclined, but he was more the quiet sort even towards the one person who could hear him.

While the “how” was a question that the more argumentative members of the trio would continue to debate for years to come, the “when” and “where” were easy. It hadn’t been long after they settled down on Mira when the remains of Guillo they’d salvaged began to show signs of life. Three years passed with Milly tearing her hair out studying old texts and Sagi following the vague speculations Marno came up with on how a Godcraft could be restored. All of their efforts resulted in failure.

All of them, that is, until Milly finally lost patience.

“Milly… it’s not too late to ask,” Sagi sighed again from their hiding place behind one of the many stairs, “I’m sure Kamroh will understand.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Yeah, and how are we going to explain going against Guillo’s wishes? Besides, no matter how nice he is, there’s no way someone in his position is just going to hand it over!” Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders, stroking. “Just wait until we have Guillo back and he’ll tell you the same thing.”

Before he could reply, they heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Milly immediately shifted to cover his mouth. The black material of their “sneaking clothes” irritated his lips but he kept quiet.

Kamroh II began to walk by their hiding place, then halted. After a moment he chuckled, made a dismissive gesture, and continued on his way.

“That was clo- _ose_!” he yelped as Milly threw him over her shoulder and sprang onto and off the railing, catapulting herself onto a higher outcropping above their original position. There, she swung behind a pillar, using hiding there as an excuse to drop Sagi and hold him tight.

She headed off his protests with a hissed, “Taking out our wings would draw too much attention.”

He suspected she’d just missed her more active lifestyle since being forced to hit the books.

With no one in sight, they slipped quietly into the governmental building. To their surprise they were easily able to gain access to the Godcraft storage chamber. And standing there, just as they remembered it:

Milly crowed in smug delight and hoisted the puppet up like a plank. “Wow, it’s lighter than I thought it would be!”

“Okay, we got Seginus. Can we leave now?”

“Someone’s antsy,” she teased, “We already got past the hard part. We can take our time now.”

As if to remind her not to tempt fate, a voice called from the other room, “Great Kamroh? I felt you release the wards. Is everything alright?”

The two thieves froze, glanced at each other, and panicked as the mystery person came closer. One flash of magnus later, Milly was holding a sizable rock and drawing back into a pitching stance.

“Milly!” Sagi tried to take the rock away but she held on tight, muttering under her breath for him to keep quiet. They were still whisper-arguing the moral implications of assaulting one of the people they were already stealing from when the Child of Earth ran in to investigate the commotion.

With the comically large eyes of their mask, it wasn’t hard to imagine the shocked expression on their face as they took in the sight of Seginus being carried away by a duo dressed head to foot in concealing black catsuits (which were, in reality, modified footie pajamas –a necessary compromise when the billowing capes they wore during practice runs through Duke Calbren’s manor proved more dramatically appropriate than practical).

“It’s not what it looks like!” cried Sagi.

At the same time, Milly charged forward, holding Seginus in front of her like a battering ram and screaming. The Child of Earth flattened themself against the wall in an effort to get out of the way, inadvertently allowing Sagi to escape on Milly’s heels.

“I’m sorry!” He had to shout to be heard over Milly’s victorious cackling and stampeding feet.

Outside, the people were stirring but most weren’t fast enough to even catch a glimpse of the intruders. At one point he thought he saw Kamroh watching and waving but he didn’t have time to make sure.

The trip back to Mira was spent sleeping for the most part. What few moments Sagi was awake for were devoted –and owed- to calming down the ever-fitful sleeper beside him. Even as exhausting a day as they’d had couldn’t keep her from kicking around, hoarding the sheets, and letting out troubled whimpers as she relived painful memories. Sometimes it was the nearly fatal accident of her youth, others more recent events such as her father’s death and mother-in-law’s de-winging.

As brief a time as they’d been married, he’d learned how to get by on interrupted sleep. It was a small price to pay to be able to return even a little of the devotion and sacrifice Milly had given him from the very start.

When they landed, he quietly thanked the Sfida’s attendant, wishing him well on the dangerous journey back.

The next morning, Sagi was woken by a book landing directly on his nose.

“Ugh!”

“Oh, Sagi, I’m so sorry!” said Milly, abandoning her messy work station to help him with the blood streaming out of his nose, “I just wanted to clear some space for when I begin work on Guillo and I got frustrated. I don’t remember buying half of these!”

“Nheed mbe to helb?” He was nowhere near as good at those sorts of things as Milly, but he’d made it a point to help her with her machina maintenance. Just the thought of her getting hurt and the nearest qualified mechanic being continents away… it scared him like nothing else.

She thought about it for a moment and shook her head. “It’ll just be easier if I do it. From what I can tell, Godcraft have more in common with something like the Landmark stone than machina.” She passed over another handkerchief and threw the dirty one on top of the pile of clothes from the previous day. “I think I can figure it out on my own. Well, as long as I can find those books on magical animation.”

Once his nosebleed cleared up, she turned away, muttering something about revenants.

For the next month he stayed out of her way except to bring her food and clear away the messes that would form as she delved deeper and deeper into the project. At one point she demanded that he bring her a large number of machina parts, otherwise not having time to interact.

It was fine with him; Sagi had never gotten the chance to truly enjoy his new home. Now that Guillo’s return seemed imminent, he decided it was time to properly learn about it. Nekton in particular was an interesting visit for both him and Marno, though as expected, no spirits dared approach the soul of a malideiter.

He was approaching the manor with a basket of sweets from Parnasse when he heard Milly shriek excitedly. Forgoing the door, he bounded forward and sprang into the air, summoning his wings to propel him into their second floor room.

“Milly?!”

“Sagi?!”

“…Wench.”

Sagi dropped the basket and embraced his old friend. The body was different –Milly had created an amalgamation of Godcraft and paramachina (based on her own machina parts rather than the standard), all wrapped up in the other puppet’s skin- but Guillo’s half-hearted complaints were exactly as he remembered.

Giggling almost maniacally, Milly pulled him away. “Come on, Sagi, he needs space to figure out his new body.” She rapped him on chest. “Isn’t that right, you hunk of junk?”

“Indeed. I’m not sure how you managed to create a body worse than the state mine was in at the fall of Tarazed, but it will be interesting to see how many functions I’ve lost.” True to his word, he began flexing his limbs to test the maneuverability.

“What can I say?” she sniffed, “It was hard to tell with Seginus deactivated which part would control that big fat mouth of yours.” She pouted exaggeratedly. “All that work and I still didn’t manage to remove it.”

“There’s a surprise.”

Milly stuck her tongue out.

A loud sniffle from his direction drew their attention back to Sagi. Holding up a hand to calm them, he said, “S-sorry. It’s-“ He laughed through his tears. “I never thought I would miss you two sniping at each other, you know?”

Milly crashed into him with a graceless hug, Guillo joining second to wrap his arms around them both. He noticed that, while Guillo’s arms had lost their snake-like flexibility, Milly had done her best to recreate it with an extending, multi-jointed skeleton. The arms were much firmer than before but they were buffered by the skin, so it didn’t hurt when he pulled them in closer. Close enough that Sagi could feel Milly shaking with unvoiced sobs. It was enough to set him off again.

“Come now. A fantail that lost its mother wouldn’t cry this much.”

Hearing the analogy made them burrow even deeper into the embrace of the disconcerted puppet. Guillo was left with no recourse but to bear with it, patting their backs awkwardly.

Finally, when they could look up at his face without bursting into a fresh wave of tears, they stepped back. Sagi fumbled for Milly’s hand, grateful to find that she’d had the same impulse.

Guillo stared at their joined hands. “Hmph. So you made your move after all, Milliarde. Good.”

She said nothing. Growing nervous when he couldn’t decipher her expression, Sagi turned to speak to her, only for the motion to snap her out of whatever thoughts she’d been wrapped up in. Her expression shifted to the one of bullheaded determination he both loved and dreaded. It was the same look that’d had them sneaking around Gemma Village a month prior.

“Come on, Sagi. Hold out your hand,” she said as she did so herself. When he complied, she made a beckoning motion towards Guillo. “Why don’t you join us?”

“Huh?!” he and Sagi cried.

She laughed softly. “It’s just like we talked about. Remember?” Raising her hand more decisively, she continued, “Sure, arguing with you was fun, but I didn’t make you a new body so we could be jealous of each other’s place in Sagi’s heart for the rest of our lives.”

“Who says I would be jealous? I think all this scheming’s loosened your brains, wench.”

“More like all that time offline has gunked yours up, you dingbat! You said it yourself, back on Anuenue!”

“Uh, guys?” Sagi cut in, glancing back and forth between them, “What are you talking about?”

Milly let go of his hand to strike a Guillo-esque pose. “’You’re some serious competition, Milliarde’.” Her imitation of Guillo’s lower voice was less than spot-on, though still good enough to surprise Guillo. Sagi had heard her mimic him before when trying to puzzle through a particularly difficult problem.

“You’re remembering it wrong. I was talking about Lolo.”

Before Sagi could ask what she had to do with anything, Milly hissed, “We don’t talk about Lolo and Sagi here!”

This time Sagi _did_ manage to get a word in edgewise. “Hey, guys?” They both shut up, Guillo from muttering something about rockcats and Milly from mockingly mimicking him. “I’m not sure I get everything that you’re talking about, but if Milly and Marno are okay with it…” He waited for confirmation from both before continuing, “…You’ve always meant a lot to me, Guillo. I’d… well, I’d like it if… you know, and if you want to-“ He forgot what he was saying, distracted by his cheeks heating up.

“Are you sure?” asked Guillo, hesitantly taking their hands when they were offered again, “I… don’t know what I have to offer in this sort of relationship.”

Milly snorted. “Is _that_ why you were so insistent back in Tarazed?”

“I care for you too, Milliarde.”

The sardonic chuckle caught in her throat. “G-Guillo!”

“I couldn’t let either of you die.”

“We don’t want you to die either, Guillo,” Sagi said softly, “So don’t go doing anything like that again, okay? Just… stay with us. That’ll be enough.”

Though he listened, Guillo didn’t seem even the slightest bit convinced. “I may be no expert, but don’t these sorts of relationships involve physical stimulation?”

“Well, they don’t have to.”

“What would you know about it?”

They’d spoken at the same time, so it was only after her words had a moment to sink in that Sagi turned to her with a scandalized, “Milly!”

“What? It’s the truth,” she countered, “Look, if you’re worried about sex, it’s not as if we don’t have options.” Stepping away, she ticked them off on her fingers as she paced the room, Guillo watching intently. “Like Sagi said, relationships aren’t _just_ about getting naked. You can leave that part to me.”

The sound of Sagi’s embarrassed giggle-choke was thankfully covered up by Guillo making a noise of disdain for how she’d avoided his concerns. Or at least the concerns regarding if it was possible for him to take part.

“ _Or_ you could give it a try for yourself. If you can feel pain, why not other sensations?” He seemed more interested in -if not somewhat skeptical of- that answer, but she wasn’t finished. “Or maybe you could watch? Even if you aren’t interested in that kind of stuff, Sagi’s pretty cute when he starts blushing. See, look at him go!”

“Milly!” He blushed even harder at her wicked smirk.

“Sagi?” Guillo said, taking the handful of steps to move from Milly’s desk to the bed, “Would that be alright?”

“Huh?” Flustered, the invitation took a few seconds to sink in. “Oh, uh, yeah, that sounds good.” The rest clicked. “Wait, you mean right now?!”

“Why not? We’ve been working nonstop to bring Guillo back for three years.” She unpinned her earrings, mantle, and half-skirt, leaving them on her desk, then joining Guillo on the bed. Next, the shoes were unbuckled and tossed, knocking over her toolbox. “Finally, we can relax for real.” She elbowed the puppet next to her. “Help me out of my corset.” She raised her arms, undoing her hair while they were up.

The puppet gave Sagi a look of long-suffering and complied with the demand. Sagi took a step forward to help.

Milly put a stop to it immediately. “Nuh-uh. You’re going to watch for now.”

“I thought Guillo was supposed to be watching,” he said. He really didn’t mind either way –Milly, once she’d gotten over her machina-related anxieties, very quickly learned she enjoyed showing off in bed. If that was the mood she was in… just thinking about what she might have in store for them heated up not only his face but the rest of him as well.

She took great delight in extending each of her legs to let Guillo, more interested in Sagi’s face than what he was doing, slide off her stockings. So they continued until she had him remove the final piece of clothing: her shirt, which revealed the metal that made up most of her torso.

“As you can see, Sagi’s more than used to a little machina,” she purred, playfully pecking him on the cheek. Guillo, in turn, lightly bumped the area where his mouth would be against her forehead, to her amusement. As she giggled, she crooked a finger to summon Sagi.

As he approached the bed, he kicked off his shoes and removed as much ornamentation as he could before Milly pounced. Between her and Guillo, he was completely bare faster than he could process and Milly was nuzzling the back of his neck in _that one spot_.

As Guillo was lost without Milly to make demands, Sagi took one of his hands and kissed the palm. “Did you feel that?”

“I did. It was….” He paused to think of a way to describe the new sensation. “…Hmm, it was more pleasant than being injured in battle.”

“Well, I’d hope so,” Milly said with a raised eyebrow, abandoning Sagi’s neck to lightly flick Guillo for not being serious. She took the opportunity to whisper in Sagi’s ear, loudly enough for Guillo to hear, “I bet it’d be even more pleasant if you licked it.”

He blushed both from the suggestion and the tingle of her breath on his ear as she teased for being so easy to embarrass.

“I don’t think I’d like that. But I did like it earlier, when you were holding it.” Guillo held out both hands for Sagi to squeeze as Milly ran her hands down his chest, hips pressed against his lower back.

While Sagi massaged his hands, Milly asked, “What about it did you like?”

“I… think it was the how… different it was from other times I’ve been touched. There was pressure but it didn’t hurt.”

Having heard that, she directed him to aid her in the stroking of Sagi’s body. With Guillo’s hands pressing firmly and Milly’s trailing after them with more feathery touches, he soon was fully erect.

Leaning forward past him, she murmured something that was too quiet for him to hear. That, or focusing enough to hear it was too difficult in his arousal. He soon found out their plan: Guillo lifted and turned him so that they were spooning, Milly now in front.

With him watching, she balanced on spread legs and slid a hand slowly up her thigh until she was rubbing herself, languidly at first, then faster.

“What do you think, Sagi?” she asked.

He groaned.

With Guillo holding him in place, he watched as she played with her folds until she came, entire body heaving. Sagi let out a whimper of longing as she met his eyes and smiled.

Slicked by the juices of her orgasm, she was able to easily slide him into her once she’d taken a moment to recover. He gasped and arched against Guillo, again and again as she took her time working him closer and closer to the place where she was most sensitive. When she finally let a thrust hit it, she clenched and moaned, further spurring him to writhe against the body holding him in place.

Guillo, having learned from watching Milly, shifted so that he had one hand free to trace patterns around his neck, collarbone, and nipples, staying there for a while when Sagi’s body jolted.

Milly was close and so was he. Body plastered against him, gave one final thrust and orgasmed again, the resulting tightness bringing Sagi his relief as well. They both slumped down against Guillo, who awkwardly patted Milly’s back as her breathing calmed.

“I think you were right, Milliarde; I didn’t enjoy it as much as you two obviously did, but I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

When he got no reply, he looked down to see that the ones in his arms had fallen asleep. Sighing, he set them down comfortably on the bed, settling himself back to watch over them as they rested. Just like old times.


End file.
